Commercial car washes use various systems for removing dirt, snow and ice from vehicles. Rotating brushes and hanging fabric strips are used for this purpose. In addition, high pressure sprays, often in the form of hand carried wands, are also used for particularly heavy accumulations of dirt or ice at or near the entrance of a car wash installation. Non-contacting, all-pressure spray washes are also popular.